


Вопросы доверия

by AbsurdBread



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bondage, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsurdBread/pseuds/AbsurdBread
Summary: про связанного Ветинари и всякие кинки
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Kudos: 4





	Вопросы доверия

Кто бы мог подумать, что такое возможно? Сидя на краю жесткой постели, Ваймс делает последнюю глубокую затяжку и, за неимением лучших вариантов, тушит окурок о подошву ботинка. Ветинари смотрит на это с легким недовольством, но ничего не говорит, занятый попытками пошевелить связанными руками.

\- Будут ли следы? - озвучивает Ваймс незаданный вопрос, - конечно. Чем больше стараешься, тем ярче. Будут ли они видны из-под одежды? Будут.   
\- Восхитительно, - коротко резюмирует Ветинари и сильнее напрягает плечи, не то из любопытства проверяя прочность узлов, не то действительно пытаясь высвободиться. По короткому взгляду, который он бросает на Ваймса, ясно, что Ветинари прекрасно понимает, что Ваймс наблюдает за ним не без удовольствия.

Для Ваймса зрелище это столь же любопытно, сколь и непривычно. Чуть склонив голову, он рассматривает Ветинари с головы до босых ног. На патриции по-прежнему брюки, однако Ваймс не может с уверенностью сказать, надолго ли (верхняя одежда и рубашка давно остались на полу). Обнаженный торс обвивает грубая пеньковая веревка, связывающая запястье левой руки с локтем правой и наоборот. Взгляд Ваймса скользит от ключиц к худощавой и крепкой груди, к напряженным мышцам живота, затем снова вверх — к лицу, выражение которого по-прежнему сложно прочитать.  
Ваймс в целом доволен тем, что у него получилось. Он не мастер вязать узлы красиво, но с лихвой возмещает недостаток эстетики эффективностью. Ветинари при этом выглядит таким спокойным, что если скрыть ширмой его тело, то можно подумать, будто он осматривает картинную галерею с интересом скорее вежливым, чем искренним.

\- Иди сюда, - произносит наконец Ваймс, не дождавшись, пока патрицию надоест рисоваться, пытаясь вывернуть запястья и с позерской ловкостью выскользнуть из веревки, - ты же понимаешь, если бы я связал тебя хоть немного крепче, у тебя бы уже отнимались руки? - Ветинари кивает с этой своей короткой улыбочкой (Ваймс практически удивлен, что тот удержался от каких-либо ремарок) и подходит к кровати. - Развернись, - коротко командует Ваймс, и, когда Ветинари выполняет и это указание, кладет обе руки на его бедра, без слов веля опуститься ниже. Ветинари, к его (тайному) восторгу, покорно выполняет и это, по-прежнему молча.

Ветинари вообще удивительно неразговорчив. Спина прямая как на параде, держит голову гордо, будто не он, обнаженный по пояс и связанный, встает сейчас на колени. Как будто замкнулся на себе, ушел куда-то вглубь собственного разума и не особенно хочет показываться.

Когда Ваймс кладет одну руку на плечо Ветинари, то чувствует, как тот рефлекторно напрягается, видит, что худые, жилистые руки снова безуспешно силятся ослабить путы. Вышколенные привычки и бережно взлелеянная паранойя, без которых любой ученик гильдии убийц быстро станет мертвым учеником гильдии убийц, так просто не сдаются, хотя Ветинари прекрасно знает, что никто, кроме Ваймса, не может прикоснуться к нему, — и Ваймс с определенной толикой естествоиспытательского интереса наблюдает за этой внутренней борьбой.

Вторую руку Ваймс запускает в темные волосы, то перебирая пряди, то массируя виски, а затем чуть сильнее надавливает кончиками пальцев на лоб, безмолвно веля Ветинари откинуть голову назад, чтобы опереться затылком о край кровати, и Ветинари слушается, по-прежнему не произнося не слова.

Облизывая пересохшие губы, Ваймс гладит голое плечо Ветинари, сильнее вдавливая веревки в кожу, и с неослабевающим любопытством рассматривает его лицо, подмечая про себя любую крохотную деталь — чуть поморщился, улыбнулся, втянул воздух тонкими ноздрями. Каждый раз он не может не поражаться тому, с каким заметным усилием Ветинари заставляет себя выдохнуть, перестать ждать подвоха, _позволить кому-то решать всё за него_.  
Просто удивительно, _как_ этот человек заставляет себя _не_ ждать угрозы от Ваймса. Того самого Ваймса, который неоднократно и достаточно громко заявлял, что лично бы проводил патриция на эшафот, только скользкий ублюдок каждый раз находит способ выкрутиться. И все же… и всё же они сейчас здесь, и Ветинари стоит перед ним на коленях, полностью вверяя себя Сэму, и одной этой мысли достаточно, чтобы возбуждение начало охватывать всё тело Ваймса.

Слегка улыбнувшись, Ваймс кладет ладонь правой руки на горло патриция, чья обнаженная шея слишком бледная даже для человека, который практически все дни проводит в помещении. На фоне его кожи загорелая рука Ваймса выглядит грязной. Ветинари сухо сглатывает. Ваймс практически видит, как он приказывает своему телу не двигаться, дышать мерно и медленно, пока пальцы Ваймса мягко касаются его кожи и наконец замирают над веной и артерией.  
Считая от десяти до единицы, Ваймс чуть сдавливает так беззащитно подставленное горло указательным и большим пальцами, а затем медленно разжимает пальцы, теперь лишь чуть поглаживая, - чтобы через несколько секунд снова сжать, не выпуская прядей волос из хватки другой руки. Он не пытается перекрыть дыхание, просто хочет дать почувствовать. Пульс Ветинари, бьющийся прямо здесь, под пальцами, становится чаще, на щеках проступает румянец, и не так важна сейчас физическая нагота, гораздо больше Ваймсу кружит голову то, что Ветинари на его глазах словно снимает самую кожу, обнажается до кости, отставляя в сторону преграды и препоны.

Что ж, - заключает про себя Ваймс, - пить он, конечно, бросил, однако вместо этого приобрел две другие привычки — курить и трахать патриция. Первое успокаивает, а второе пьянит. И нравится ему гораздо сильнее, чем, пожалуй, должно было бы. Но прекращать он не планирует.

Отпустив волосы Ветинари, Ваймс легко проводит ладонью по его лицу. Ветинари прижимается щекой к его мозолистой руке, когда Ваймс снова чуть сдавливает его горло — недостаточно сильно, чтобы причинить дискомфорт, но достаточно твердо, чтобы заставить дыхание сбиться — на этот раз отсчитывая от двадцати до единицы.  
\- Какая… настойчивость… - шепчет Ветинари с едва уловимым восхищением.

Ладонь Ваймса чуть смещается, чтобы провести кончиками пальцев по его губам. Ваймс вздрагивает, когда язык Ветинари касается его кожи и в следующий момент тонкие губы обхватывают первые фаланги указательного и среднего пальцев. Рука Ваймса на горле Ветинари невольно сжимается сильнее, однако патриций не выказывает никакого недовольства и лишь, втянув щеки, плавно принимает пальцы в рот до самых костяшек. Ваймс не сдерживает изумленного вздоха, он хочет убрать руку, но Ветинари прикусывает его пальцы чуть выше второго сустава.

Точно завороженный, Ваймс смотрит, как чертов патриций бережно ласкает его грубые и пропахшие табаком пальцы с таким энтузиазмом, будто от этого зависит его собственное удовольствие, и — что самое поразительное — выглядит при этом практически высокомерно. Явно наслаждаясь замешательством Ваймса, Ветинари, полуприкрыв глаза, бормочет, удивительно разборчиво для человека, рот которого большую часть времени занят:  
\- Искусство _риторики_ , - пауза, медленный вдох, тяжелый выдох, - достигается практикой, - снова пауза, влажные, горячие губы скользят до второго сустава и язык тщательно проходится по внутренней поверхности пальцев, прежде чем Ветинари чуть отклоняет голову, выпуская пальцы изо рта. - Рассказывают, что один щеботанский оратор тренировался говорить, набив рот камнями, - легкое прикосновение кончика языка к подушечкам пальцев, - однако мне кажется, есть более приятные методы.  
\- Да-да, завязывать веточки от вишни морским узлом, знаю, - бормочет Ваймс, не сразу найдя подходящие слова. Этот чертов язык, заточенный под пикировки едкими ремарками и дипломатические баталии, обещает так много, что у Ваймса уже в голове мутится от желания развернуть Ветинари сейчас и без лишних прелюдий вогнать член в этот возмутительный, проклятый рот.  
Отпустив горло патриция, он торопливо, одной рукой расстегивает свои брюки, и Ветинари торжествующе улыбается.

***

\- Искусство риторики, говоришь, - ухмыляется Ваймс, откидываясь назад на постель и опираясь на локти, чтобы видеть лицо Ветинари. - Ну так прошу.  
Со связанными руками это не очень удобно, но Ветинари не собирается отступать перед такой ничтожной трудностью. Очевидно, что чем быстрее Ваймс кончит, тем скорее развяжет его, — перед внутренним взором уже мелькают соблазнительные картины всего того, _что_ он сделает с Ваймсом, когда его руки будут свободны, и предвкушение скручивается в низу живота тугим узлом. Быстро облизав губы, он одним плавным движением берет в рот до середины и принимается за дело, быстрыми и резкими движениями, зная, что это именно то, что нужно, — однако в этот момент рука Ваймса до боли крепко хватает его за волосы и отстраняет.  
\- Э, нет, нет-нет, не спеши так.  
\- Ваймс!.. - шипит Ветинари, безуспешно стараясь не выдавать своего разочарования. - Сейчас же!..  
\- Приказывать потом будешь, ваша светлость, - голос Ваймса бархатно низок, в нем слышатся обещание и угроза, хотя на его лице ясно читается то, что ему с трудом удается сдерживаться, ведь в сущности и выдержка Ваймса тоже подвергается испытанию. Не так давно он бы уже сдался на милость дурманящего его желания, схватил обеими руками за голову, заставил принять до основания и грубо трахал бы до тех пор, пока перед глазами не заплясали бы искры. Однако сегодня у него другие планы. Сегодня он никуда не торопится.

Держа Ветинари одной рукой за волосы, а пальцами второй обхватив затылок, Ваймс двигает его головой, заставляя плавно скользить губами по своему члену, выдерживая мучительно медленный темп и упиваясь тем, как Ветинари нетерпеливо ёрзает, пытаясь хоть как-то обуздать собственное возбуждение. Не стоило, ох не стоило надевать такие узкие брюки, когда думаешь попросить командора задержаться для обсуждения тет-а-тет!

Расфокусированный, ошалелый взгляд Ветинари и слабая улыбка на раскрасневшихся губах в те моменты, когда Ваймс заставляет его поднять голову, способны свести с ума кого угодно, и Ваймс, признавая поражение, коротко командует:  
\- В койку.

***

Улегшись на по-прежнему связанных и заведенных за спину руках и разведя худые ноги как можно шире, Ветинари тяжело дышит и ждет дальнейших действий Ваймса, но покорность в его виде совершенно не сочетается с тем, что Ветинари при этом сверлит Ваймса пристальным, строгим взглядом, без слов приказывающим поторопиться.  
« _Раз уж вы раздели меня — будьте так любезны не испытывать моего терпения_!» - говорит выражение его лица.

Будь Ваймс менее закален их постоянными стычками, он бы смутился и поспешил сделать всё, что ему приказывает этот гипнотический взгляд, но Ваймс привык к подобному обращению, он облачен в броню невозмутимости и не поддастся на провокации.  
\- О, нет, не сейчас, - словно прочитав мысли Ветинари, Ваймс улыбается почти зловеще, и в стоне Ветинари отчетливо слышится недовольство, когда Ваймс, вместо того, чтобы коснуться наконец его возбужденного члена, оглаживает кожу внутренней стороны бедер, бережно проводит пальцами по шраму, оставленному выстрелом ружия, обводит ногтями бесчисленное количество мелких старых шрамов, происхождение которых Ваймсу неизвестно (и он не думает, что когда-либо узнает это).  
Возмутительно неспешно Ваймс касается груди патриция, подцепляя пальцами веревки и заставляя их натянуться сильнее, слегка царапает ногтями кожу на боках, после чего тянется к шее Ветинари, чтобы оставить на ней след укуса. Пользуясь этой мимолетной близостью, Ветинари сразу же пытается поднять бедра, прижаться ими к ноге Ваймса, но руки командора останавливают его, пригвождая к матрасу.  
\- Точно не сейчас, - непривычная мягкость его голоса, на которую, как могло показаться, Ваймс вовсе не способен, восхитительно контрастирует с тем, как крепко он сжимает бедра Ветинари, оставляя на них полукруглые следы ногтей, прежде чем потянуться за маленькой склянкой с маслом, предусмотрительно оставленной возле кровати.

Удерживая себя от того, чтобы сразу толкнуться вперед на всю длину, вдавливая Ветинари в кровать, трахая его в бешеном горячечном темпе, которого просит всё его тело, Ваймс старается двигаться так же медленно, как он только что касался Ветинари, чтобы дать тому время привыкнуть и расслабиться. Ему приходиться заглушить негромкое насмешливое фырканье, видя, каким недовольным взглядом Ветинари благодарит его за аккуратность, и тогда Ваймс медленно проводит языком по подушечке большого пальца, и возмущение во взгляде Ветинари сменяется обнадеженным предвкушением.

Придерживая бедро Ветинари левой рукой, Ваймс большим пальцем правой проводит по уздечке его члена, чуть надавливая, и по телу Ветинари пробегает крупная дрожь. Затем Ваймс обхватывает член Ветинари ладонью и делает несколько плавных движений, и патриций, блаженно выдохнув, подается навстречу, напряженные мышцы его плеч и груди расслабляются. Вдохи и выдохи сразу становятся короткими и неглубокими.

\- Не сейчас, - усмехается Ваймс, резко разжимая руку, и Ветинари уже не сдерживает гримасы разочарования и удовольствия.

Веревки впиваются в бледную кожу, когда Ветинари лихорадочно пытается высвободиться, не понимая, чего он больше хочет сейчас, — ногтями разодрать Ваймсу спину? обхватить обеими руками и, прижав к себе, украсить его шею багровыми кровоподтеками от укусов и поцелуев? вцепиться в поясницу Ваймса и заставить уже трахнуть себя _как следует_? или просто взять свой член в руку и наконец-то кончить?

Ваймс глухо, утробно смеется, неприкрыто любуясь его реакцией.  
\- Не сейчас, - он переходит на короткие, резкие толчки, и Ветинари пылко ругается сквозь стиснутые зубы от невыносимо сладостного желания и невозможности получить разрядку. Перетянутая веревками грудная клетка тяжело вздымается. Ваймс склоняется ниже, почти касаясь липкой от пота груди Ветинари.

\- Не сейчас, - выдыхает Ваймс ему в ухо, и Ветинари отчетливо слышит в его голосе ту самую запыхавшуюся интонацию, которая лучше всего свидетельствует о том, что командора не хватит надолго, и вот уже совсем скоро… Ветинари не успевает закончить мысль, потому что ладонь Ваймса проскальзывает между их телами и Ветинари задыхается от блаженного ощущения мозолистой руки Ваймса, сжимающей его член.  
Балансирующего на тонкой грани между ошметками здравого рассудка и багряной пропастью Ветинари сдерживает только то, что Ваймс еще не дал своего позволения и когда наконец словно через дымку Ветинари слышит хриплое « _сейчас_ » он с благодарным, тихим стоном падает в эту пропасть, позволяя оргазму захлестнуть себя.

То, что видит сейчас Ваймс, не выглядит особенно изящно или красиво, но это так горячо, что Ваймс не может не залюбоваться: патриций, утративший остатки хваленого самодовольства, растрепанный, с пятнами лихорадочного румянца на щеках и груди, закатившимися глазами и белёсым следом собственной спермы на животе, бесстыже толкающийся в руку Ваймса и насаживающийся на его член в попытке продлить болезненно-острое удовольствие, в котором ему так долго отказывали.  
Одного взгляда на это достаточно, чтобы подтолкнуть Ваймса к собственному финалу, и он кончает, навалившись на Ветинари всем весом, практически рыча несколько невразумительных ругательств.

***

Ветинари требуется гораздо больше времени, чем обычно, чтобы прийти в себя. Он, совершенно разбитый и слабый до сонливости, позволяет Ваймсу перевернуть себя на бок, ножом разрезать связывающие руки веревки, растереть затекшие конечности — все это без слов.   
Всего несколько минут назад он, разгоряченный не находящим выхода возбуждением, с иезуитским наслаждением обдумывал, _что_ сделает с Ваймсом, когда наконец его руки будут свободны. Кажется, там фигурировали колья, цепи и пара-тройка кинжалов у горла, но он уже не так уверен. Сейчас Ветинари может только лежать, вялый и бескостный, и наслаждаться отголосками ощущений, которые только что захлестывали его.   
Он не ожидал, что подобный… опыт окажется настолько выматывающим. Выматывающим и приятным до судорог в икрах: не просто позволить — _предложить_ обойтись с собой подобным образом, настолько открыться другому человеку и получить от этого удовольствие. Это попахивает доверием. Самой жуткой, искренней его формой. Интересно, понимает ли это Ваймс?  
Ветинари слышит шорох спички, зажигаемой о стену, и не находит в себе сил высказать возмущения. Закурив, Ваймс снова ложится на кровать, свесив ноги, и медленно затягивается очередной сигарой. Ветинари поворачивается к нему и мягко кладет одну руку на его бедро, позволяя себе забыться. Погружаясь в бессильную, измотанную дрему, он еще успевает почувствовать как Ваймс рассеянно гладит его по волосам.


End file.
